


The Isolated

by PharaohZeth



Series: the maker au [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: And feels, Atem is mentioned, M/M, Suicide, Yami doesn't even appears that much, and his appearances are unpleasant, as in, at this point he has no redeemable cualities, he suffers a lot, i talk about yuugi's feelings a lot, is more of a bunch of hints of what was happening, it isn't too graphic, like one or two times, mostly yuugi, not much happens really, poor yuugi, sorry - Freeform, yuugi - Freeform, yuugi - centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohZeth/pseuds/PharaohZeth
Summary: Suddenly it was dark, the shadows covering everything in his room, and he heard a voice that he had never heard before but was frightfully familiar."Yugi" it whispered from behind him.Then he heard Atem's voice, terrorized."YUGI"





	The Isolated

My Yugi" he whispered, happy to be able to hold him like that "My sweet, sweet Yugi" he softly kissed his cheek "I love you" he caressed his soft skin "I love you so, so much" his pale hands traveled up to Yugi's chest, his lips down Yugi's neck "I'm so happy I can finally have you"

Yugi didn't move, didn't react, he didn't even make sound, for you see, he wasn't even conscious.

* * *

When Yugi woke up he found himself in a big bed, it seemed right out of a fairy tale, his mind was a bit fussy and it took him a moment to notice his state of complete nudity; once he noticed he instantly started looking for something to wear in that room.

While he looked around the fantasy room he covered himself with the bedsheets.

He was starting to freak out when he found a white, slightly oversized, victorian blouse and slim fit black pants.

He put on the blouse, but before he could put the pants on, he heard the grind of a door being open.

There stood Yami, he looked almost like when he was a human, his skin terribly pale. He was wearing a white shirt, black vest, pants and shoes.

He smiled upon seeing that Yugi was finally awake.

"My Yugi" he said.

"Who are you?" asked Yugi, a little scared and angry "Where am I? How do you who am I?" he looked around for something to defend himself with, but there was nothing, Yami seemed hurt by his words.

"Yugi, don't you remember me?" he walked closer, his steps were silent.

Yugi backed out until his back was flat against a wall.

"It's me" he said "Yami" he didn't stop walking until the distance between Yugi and him had all but disappeared, he sneaked a had between the small of Yugi's back and the wall, his other hand went up to the side of Yugi's face, he ran his thumb over the boy's cheekbone "Your beloved"

Yugi tried to push him away, but it was like he had been drained of all his strength, his eyes were full of tears, he was freaking out; he didn't know what Yami was talking about, he just knew that he needed to stay away from this man and that he wanted to go home.

Yami made him look up.

"Remember me Yugi, please" he kissed Yugi's lips softly "Remember how much you love me" he kissed his chin and his cheek "How much you need me" he kissed his neck.

Yugi was finally able to push him away.

"Don't touch me!" he tried to yell, but it wasn't loud nor convincing.

Yami gaped at him for a second before slamming Yugi against the wall with inhuman force. Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist and pinned them at their sides, one leg positioned between Yugi's.

Yugi tried to break free, but Yami was too strong.

"Don't reject me Yugi" he said angrily to his ear, he bit Yugi's neck making him scream.

Yugi felt as if his heart were about to explode, he didn't want this, he didn't want to be there, he didn't want to be touched that way by Yami, so he fought, he tried with all his might. Yami ordered him to stop, to not reject him all the while kissing and biting him, taking what Yugi didn't want to give.

* * *

"Ahhh" Yugi moaned, eyes closed, he was gasping and breathing loudly through his mouth. He let his mind wander, wanting to go as close to his happy place as possible, but the name slipped out of his mouth in a gasp, almost silently "Atem"

The reaction was instantaneous, ha was flipped over, face down on the mattress, hands pinned to his back by one of Yami's hands, his other hand went straight to Yugi's neck, squeezing without hesitation.

"Never say his name" Yami said in a calm voice.

Yugi looked at him from the back of his eyes, pleading.

"I never want to hear you say his name, especially when we're together like this" he thrusted slightly, making Yugi whimper, he tried to nod and Yami let his neck go.

Yami planted a kiss to Yugi's cheek.

"Thank you my doll" he said, starting to move again. Thrusting into Yugi as he cried and moaned.

The only things that weren't routine in Yugi's life now were Yami violent episodes and when would be the next time Yami would come to force himself on Yugi.

At first Yugi fought, he cried, kicked, bit, but it only made Yami more violent, and as time went by he just stopped trying altogether, knowing full well it would only make things worse. Instead, he tried to imagine it was Atem who was there with him, loving him, it made the moment bearable, but after it was over it made him feel guilty -just to mention one of several negative feelings that appeared in his heart every time-

He just wanted to end it all.

* * *

Yugi never left the room alone.

They would have breakfast, meal and dinner together, and at the end of what Yugi assumed was the day Yami would bathe him in his room's bathroom.

Yugi had spent days looking for a door that wasn't the one to the bathroom, he had moved every piece of furniture and felt out the walls, but he just couldn't find the door that Yami used to enter and exit the room as he pleased.

It was starting to drive him insane, that and Yami.

He would get violent whenever he didn't like something, and yet, his face never showed that anger, which unsettled Yugi more; and when that was over, he acted like it hadn't even happened.

It was also the way he talked about Yugi and his feelings, it was always 'You love me, you need me, you want me' he repeated these phrases every day, he said them so much that with time even Yugi started believing them.

* * *

Yugi loved Yami, at least he thought he did, he wanted to love Yami, he liked that, or maybe he just was scared of not loving him, what would happen then? what would Yami do to him then?

The truth was that he couldn't love Yami, no matter how much he tried, not after all he had done, everything he did to Yugi. But he was afraid of not being capable loving Yami.

It came to the point that he couldn't deal with it anymore, he didn't want to, he was tired of everything.

He stared at the white bed sheets, maybe he could, he tried to ignore the tough, maybe using the bathtub would be a better idea, no! he shouldn't think about that!

But, it wasn't something he couldn't do, and if he succeeded then there wouldn't be a punishment, so maybe it would be worth it.

Yes it would.

His body moved slowly, his mind numb; he was going to do it.

He was going to end it all.

He took the bed sheets and braided them, he tied them to the roof of the bed, it was long enough to tie it around his neck while he stood on the bed, but short enough so his toes wouldn't be able to touch the floor if he jumped off of it.

And he did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry


End file.
